Secret Sister
by XmoonshineX
Summary: Flora Hope comes from a pure blood family but she hates their guts. Out of pure spite, she starts planning her life as a slut with Rose Lewis. However, Sirius Black continues to ruin this plan. Worse, Lily Evans is her secret sister.
1. Prologue

**Secret Sister**

**Prologue**

Dear Diary,

My name's Flora Hope. My name might sound pretty, happy go lucky but, honestly, I'm really ugly. I'm not curvy or slim or doll like… My skin just hangs like rags and my hair is limp and lifeless, just like me. I have plain brown eyes and dark brown hair that may as well be mud. That's a good word for me – mud. Disgusting, smelly, ugly. My family thinks the same; they always tell me how gross I am, because my mother who died giving birth to me was a squib. No one knows about her. The Hope family are prejudiced pure bloods who believe muggles are stupid pigs ad should die painfully, every last one of them. Not me, though. I always run off to the muggle world when I'm down. I prayed I was a squib so they'd disown me and I could live normally. They have lollypop ladies and postmen. But I'm a pure blood witch, I'm destined to marry a bliddy wizard and die full of regret. I have three older brothers, Blunt (21 and married, lives in Japan. Believes every word his family utter, his wife whose name I can't remember thinks the same, the bitch.1 son called Kame.) Eli is 19 and is the product of my fathers' affair; he's a half blood and plays professional Quidditch for the Wimborne Wasps. He's my favorite brother because he constantly rebels against the families beliefs. But they can't disown him because he's famous, he plays chaser and is excellent. He's not married or anything but there's been plenty of rumors around him, which increases my opinion of him everyday. Mark is 15 but doesn't go to school. I think… Well, putting it bluntly he's an Unspeakable. And a genius. He never speaks of his work but I can tell it's important. The family are all very impressed with him but he doesn't seem to care. It's like he's a philosopher or something. He always seems so peaceful.

I'm just starting Hogwarts today. I'm on the train right now. Diary, these are going to be the only years of freedom I'm ever going to have. I hate my family so much; I'm not going into Slytherin. No, I'm going to go in Gryffindor, just out of spite. I'm going to be the most shameful daughter they can ever have and I'm going to publicly embarrass them at every chance I get. Maybe I'm signing my death sentence but I stayed at Roses last night. She's a pure blood Gryffindor in her fourth year. Rose Lewis is one of the most well known girls in Hogwarts. Why? She's a total slag. But that's fine because I want, need to be like her. She's just gone the loo. This morning she dressed me in fake tan and the tiniest skirt in existence. I know I'll have to sleep with guys and sink to unbelievably slutty levels but I'll do whatever it takes, I'll even strip in magazines. Anything to get payback after what they've done to me. No, to us. Me and Eli. My fathers' first wife was a total bitch and gave the world Blunt. Eli's mum was just an affair, unwanted. Then father and my step mother got back together and Mark was born. Then he went off with my mother for awhile and died. But she was a squib. She kept it a secret. Father hates her for that and takes his anger out on me.

If I become a slut, my family will disown me. I can move on, get that little shop in Diagon Alley, make ends meet by selling my flowers, minor healing potions and maybe a few palm reads. Maybe I'll have a caring husband who'll accept me. I don't care if he's a muggle, squib or whatever, as long as he loves me. I might even have a few kids. I'd give anything, including my own reputation to have that. Anything. If I don't succeed, when I become of age I'll be a Death Eater, being hunted by the ministry, trying to follow the Dark Lord as best as I can so he doesn't kill me. On top of that, avoiding Azkaban. Just the life any girl would want.

Lots of love,

_Flora. _

I put my slightly old diary away in my bag, carefully locking it. I didn't want anyone to read it. Even Eli hadn't read it. Rose wasn't back yet but I wasn't surprised, she took ages covering her face in slap. That would be me in a few years. Damn. A red head looking frustrated suddenly entered my compartment.

"Can I sit here?" she asked and I nodded because I didn't like sitting on my own.

"I'm Flora. Flora Hope," I said, wondering if would scare her off.

"Lily Evans. I'm a muggle so I don't really know much about this…"

"I like your name. It's pretty," and I meant it. How I'd give to be so naturally beautiful like that.

"Thanks. Gosh, I just had to escape for a little bit. These boys were bothering me."

"I understand. Sometimes, you just have to get away."

I liked Lily a lot, her witty humor and opinionated mind set her apart, and she was different. She was just… Amazing. But we lost track of time, I knew Rose would be back sooner rather than later. I couldn't let Lily be in my life, she was too young, too innocent.

"Be my friend?" she asked.

With that question, we sealed our fate. I couldn't lie to her, not after how nice she had been to me. I gave her a quick summary of why I couldn't be her friend.

She pouted, "Then be my secret sister!"

How could I refuse? She took a ring I wore on my finger and took hers. She performed a quick spell and the two started glowing.

"If I need you or if you need me, we say the others name in the ring. Then, the ring will start glowing. The others ring will guide them. We can meet whenever we want to. Promise me, no matter what, you'll be my secret sister."

With her pale skin and flaming hair, we were complete opposites. She was shorter than me, smarter than me, prettier than me… How could we ever be sisters? But this Lily Evans, she was everything I wanted. Even if I told myself I needed to be a slut, a part f me would always long to be like Lily.

"I promise," I found myself saying, "No matter what, I will always be your secret sister."

With that, Lily ran out of the compartment because we both heard high heel clomps. My new 'friend' Rose Lewis was approaching to ruin my life.

A/N: The next chappie will be a tad longer, okay? I'm working on it. It'll be a bit of a long winded story sooooo yeah. As usual, I love you all! I know you love me to but I'm insecure. That means review, got it? Good. The more the merrier. Bye bye, baby, baby goodbye….


	2. The Hat Has Feelings Too

**Secret Sister **

**Chapter 1**

**The Hat Has Feelings Too**

"Ah, I may seem a tatty hat,

After all these years I may be fat,

But none can see into your mind,

And look so carefully top try and find,

The honest you, and show,

That you too can belong in these halls, Just know,

Gryffindor is not for the faint hearted,

Slytherin, this war they started,

Hufflepuff will forever be loyal and true,

Ravenclaws always think,

Remember these are small differences, child,

This war we are in is not mild,

So quest on and discover yourself,

For regrets are for the frail and old,

Don't make this school grow cold.

I have asked,

You have been warned,

Head my message and do what is right,

This night is our night!"

We clapped and I wondered if the hat sang the same song or a different one each time. Either way, the hat was a good singer. Urged on by Professor McGonagall, we formed a more orderly line and waited as she called out the names.

Some took an awfully long time. For example, "Ali, Bilal," was on the hat for at least 5 minutes before the hat announced he was a Hufflepuff. A few were decided almost immediately. "Black, Sirius," didn't have to sit for very long at all. Odd, I thought, the Blacks are one of the most evil pure blood families. Maybe I'm not the only one rebelling against the system. I smiled at Sirius (without even talking to him I felt some part of me knew him well) and he winked back at me. Sirius wasn't even a teen but he had the airs and graces of a soon to be handsome man. Or maybe I was just imagining things and getting lost in his gorgeous eyes.

Fortunately (or perhaps unfortunately) a band of Slytherin boys were happy to help me get out of my random day dream by wolf whistling at me. I didn't stop to think (I was supposed to be a slut) and blew them a kiss. A few waved suggestively.

"Evans, Lily," my attention was snapped back to the hat and I watched as she was soon put into Gryffindor. A boy further down the line groaned as if he was disappointed by the hats choice where as Sirius thumbed up to a boy with brown messy hair and wonky glasses.

"Hope, Flora," and I tried not to jump at my name. I flicked my hair back and traveled towards the hat, trying to look uninterested by the whole thing.

"Let's see…What an odd person you are…You have cunning, oh yes and the intelligence… But, well, attempting something like this… Something so _stupid_ and yet so _brave_… Best be GRYFFINDOR!"

A tad light headed, I sat down next to Rose as "Lupin, Remus," stepped up. He looked nervous but determined and there was a little pause before hat screamed Gryffindor. Sirius Black looked delighted and clapped loudly, giving a standing ovation and asking for an encore. Remus rolled his eyes and Sirius cried loudly, claiming to be 'oh so proud of his little boy'.

Loud was a very good word for Sirius Black.

"Pettigrew, Peter," was called up and I instantly felt sorry for him. He was short but not in an adorable way. He had a bit of meat on him and looked quite… Rat like? But he too went into Gryffindor (Sirius was held down by many students to stop him giving another standing ovation).

"Potter, James," Lily looked irritated and crossed her fingers, almost praying for him to go away but he was welcomed into Gryffindor and the 4 boys sat like a miniature family, comfortably huddled together.

Rose led me to the common room (a very cozy place for lazy Gryffindors like me could rest up and do their homework at the very last minute, basically). I expected Rose to lead me to my new room, full of girls my own age. But oh no, Rose didn't like that idea. She interrogated me outside her room.

"How many boyfriends?"

"Five," I said, wondering how pathetic little 'relationships' counted.

"I had seven," She said and I understood, it was a chance for her to show her superiority, "Still, it's a decent start. Anyway, you'll be sleeping here. I got an extra bed moved in. You'll be fine. There's me, Diana Parkinson, April and Abigail Smitherton and Maria Witt. Your things are already there, don't worry, I took care of everything."

I struggled to comprehend Roses ability to control everything and everyone around her. It was unnerving, to say the least.

She took my weird look as a concerned face, "Oh, I told you, didn't I? You'll be fine. Now, rules. Very important. We all wake up at 5am on weekdays, except in the holidays and 7am on Saturdays. On Sunday we set the alarm for 6am. You can have any boy in Hogwarts, as long as you tell me first because some boys just aren't appropriate for our image. That skirt is fine for now but it'll have to be shorter in the summer. Tights, yes but only in winter. Oh, be back (on weekdays) around 8pm and anything you have to_ do_ can last 2 hours. Be careful not to get caught, okay? But it doesn't really matter if you do. We turn lights off at 12am so only 5 hours sleep. I have some potions for little sleep relief so it'll be fine, you soon get used to it, trust me. Don't forget, you're a slut now. That means constant flirting. Got all that?"

_What did I say about freedom? Fuck it. Even being a slag has rules, __**apparently.**_

The alarm clock woke up well. It turns out the other girls were very pretty. Maria was half Italian and had so many curves I wondered if she was healthy. She was in third year. Diana was in fourth year with Rose and was an elegant girl, with long legs and a bit of skin on her. She had caramel like hair. Abigail and April were identical in every way possible, they were short but stuck up like twin Barbie dolls with Barbie blond hair and stick figures. I didn't know where I fitted in but Maria seemed nice enough. She was quiet, so quiet I almost forgot she was right next to me, applying layers and layers and layers and layers and layers and layers and_ layers of slap. _

I didn't expect a snogging session on my first day and I wanted a bit more sleep than 5 hours! Ridiculus! But, of course, Rose and the others were so damn pretty and I felt unworthy walking by them on the way to breakfast.

I had potions first and I ran to the dungeons following other first years I recognized. Sirius Black winked at me again and in typical whore manner, I flung my arms round him.

"Good day, fair maiden," Sirius joked, kissing my hand. James and Peter laughed but Remus sighed like he'd heard enough of lame Sirius pick up lines to cope for the rest of his life which, by the look of him wouldn't be long. He was so pale and skinny…

Following his lead, I curtsied, "How pleasant to see you this fine morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Indeed. I had a wonderful dream about a girl called Flora Hope and how she hopelessly fell at my feet, completely head over heels in love with me."

"Well," I began, raising an eyebrow, "How could she not? You are so handsome; I can't bear to look at you!"

"Don't worry, I have that effect on the female population. Perfectly normal reaction."

I burst out laughing, "You should be an actor! You're so funny."

"I was being serious."

"No," I said, "You are Sirius, stupid!"

He grinned as the class settled, me dismissing the tiny incling Sirius was thinking (the shock!). Remus sat at the back of the classroom next to Peter and James by Sirius. Deciding a whore would sit next to a goodlooking boy I took my place by Amos Diggory, a tall but reasonably cute boy sitting in the middle of the class. I smiled t him as the Professor began speaking.

"I'm Proffesor Slughorn. Hopefully you'll know a bit about Potions already but please don't panic if you don't. For today, I want to see you abilties in this subject. We'll be brewing a simple potion for pain relief. Turn to page 11. Everyting you need is on your desk and the cauldrons are ready to go. Juts follow the instructions, I will help as much as I can."

I began chopping some ingredients and silently thanked Rose letting me have my hair in a messy bun. I have to admit, she was good at things like that, hair and make up. Plus I had a feeling the potion fumes would cause grease. Speaking of grease, a black haired greasy boy sat nest to Lily, both looking at ease with the task of brewing a potion on the first day. I suppose he was a bit odd looking with his greasy hair but he wasn't ugly. His crooked nose did give him character and he stirred the potion with such concentration… However, something was off. I shook off that feeling, I was just nrevous. I wasn't brilliant at potions but my mother often made me brew cleaning potions and the like. A pain relief potion and one so simple, would be okay. I was 99% certain I wouldn't make a fool of myself. The same could not be said for Peter Pettigrew. I was unsure about his talents in any subject and he lacked any knowledge on potions. Remus and the others were occupied whereas I was almost done, how could I ignore poor Peter? I finished quickly, knowing it was a tiny bit lighter than it should be but it would do. At least my cauldron wasn't bubbling like Peters.

Professor Slughorn flashed me a small smile but I didn't bother to chat, I walked over to Peter and cut up the few ingredients left, reading out the instructions slowly and in small lines bit by bit so he wasn't overwhelmed by information. The potion wasn't perfect but we had escaped disaster and Peter seemed pleased.

He said, "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't helped me. Thanks."

"It's fine Peter. It's only the first day, after all, we all need a bit of help."

I left the classroom feeling peaceful. I liked this, helping people. It was a nice feeling and seeing Peter feel good about himself made me happy. I liked helping people.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, "That was nice of you, helping him like that."

It was Amos Diggory. I replied, "He just needed a had, you know?"  
>We walked through the corridors and I noticed he was in Hufflepuff from his robes. He noticed my confused look, "They got my timetable wrong, was just following it 'til someone fixed it," Amos glanced at it and saw he had Care of Magical Creatures, whereas I had History of Magic. We waved goodbye and seperated. I wondered if I could go out with Amos, he was in Hufflepuff and that would piss off my father.<p>

For the first time, I had a twinge of doubt. What was I doing? I was in my first year and acting like a 'slut'. That was just bonkers. And I was actually enjoying myself…

History of Magic gave me all the time in the world to think as it was terribly boring. The nerds like Lily and Remus tried to pay attention and make notes but everyone else either fought to stay awake for fear of missing the next class (Defense Against the Dark Arts which was supposed to be great and no one wanted to miss the first class) or like me, they started day dreaming. I felt that no one was thinking quite as deeply as me.

Really, I wasn't even a teen but I was acting so much older and I didn't even have a proper body yet! This was wrong, wrong, wrong… But if I didn't I would be sold off to a rich man that didn't love me and live with children who would be raised like brats… Told they are better than everyone else… I couldn't do that, could I?

Deciding Goblin Rebellions were interesting but dull when described by Professor Binns, we finally after a whole hour of utter torture (I mean, really, the Ministry's idea of torture was oddly warped) and wandered off to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Leaving Lily with the greasy haired boy (he was in Slytherin but I couldn't remember his name). I caught up with Peter, ready to calm his nerves.

"Hello, Peter" I said and he smiled up at me.

"Flirting with Diggory?" James accused.

I'm not shameful, "Yes, he's great eye candy. Yummy."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I'm better."

"You use more hair products than Rose, but you are easy on the eyes, I'll give you that, sweetie."

Peter engrossed himself in 'Defense Against the Dark Arts – For Beginners,' determined to be independent this time.

Remus sighed, "Honestly, flirting on the first day."

I asked innocently, "Oh, who?"

They looked at me like I was mad, "You with candy Diggory."

"You call that flirting?" I said, sitting next to Remus, "I can show you flirting, Remus."

I stoked his chin with my finger (thinking what an awful thing I was doing and in bloody public as well), gently caressing his skin (how did I know how to do this?) I stared into his eyes, now sitting on his lap (actually quite comfy), watching him grow redder (front row seat!).

I leaned in his ear, "Do you need more demonstration or are you satisfied?"

Remus gulped and looked extremely grateful when Sirius pulled me away (I was in a way as well).

"Don't kill his innocence just yet, Flo," Sirius muttered and plunked me down on the seat next to him so I couldn't do anything.

I pouted, "I was just enjoying myself."

Sirius turned away, arms crossed and I couldn't understand why he was angry. Still, Lilys break down on the other side of the room made for it. I was tempted to grin at her and the greasy haired boy (I really had to find out his name, calling him greasy haired, even in my head, wasn't very polite) but I winked at the boy on her other side (Alexander Wood) and Sirius continued to frown and was very happy when the lesson began.

A strict looking man, obviously the Professor, glided in, his long black robe hiding his feet. He was ageless, empty of emotions; there was no light in his eyes and no sparkle in his voice. He was so sad; it made me sad as well. The Professors face was grim and his voice was monotone, "Professor Darkhorn. I will be teaching you for this year. Today, we shall be using a simple disarming spell, Expelliarmus. You should be able to manage it with practice."

He went on to explain the history and theory of the spell (as if the history would help...). Darkhorn then put us into pairs and ordered us to disarm only. Considering this was a Gryffindor v Slytherin class, I felt Darkhorn was very ignorant indeed on the way Hogwarts worked and its students. Oh well, he was only going to be here for a year. But I had a feeling the class was going to go horribly wrong quickly. James went with Lily (James looked like Christmas had come early and Lily looked like it had been canceled). Sirius was paired with Lucius Malfoy (Darkhorn was asking for trouble, wasn't he?). Peter went with Remus and I was left with Avery. I smiled at the reasonably ugly boy but who was I kidding, I was just like him. I don't blame him for not smiling back. I felt something in my pocket but didn't look; Avery would blast me to pieces.

The tables and chairs were moved to the side (How? Magic, Dumbo) Avery shot Expelliarmus at me but I moved out of the way, I saw it coming, which made him scowl. He gave up with the whole disarming thing and threw loads of spells in my direction (plenty of them were dark but may were from other pairs. We had to be at the back of the classroom and in everyone's way. One, I didn't know who's it was, hit my shoulder like a bullet but left no mark as I felt dizzy. Whilst I was distracted, Avery cast Expelliarmus again and my trusty wand went to the floor on the other side of the room.

An evil looking dark purple spell came spiraling my way in slow motion. Sirius looked on in horror, the spell was cast by Malfoy but he had moved out of the way but I was in its way and had nowhere to go, as I was in the door way now and it was locked. Weak, I remembered that spell Eli had taught me all those years ago.

"Portago!" I screamed and even without a wand, a strong shield protected me. The purple spell was absorbed but I wasn't done (I felt quite giddy) "Accio!" and my wand obediently came back to me. I cast Expelliarmus on Aver, then on Malfoy and was proud of myself, 'til I fainted.

How very embarrassing.


	3. Becoming a Lie

**Secret Sister**

**Chapter 3**

**Becoming a Lie **

Well, that first day was active to say the least. I woke up in the hospital wing, God only knows what time it was, with the boys and Lily surrounding me (yes, I, whilst sleeping, decided they were my boys whether they liked it or not and needed a good kick up the backside for being prats.)

"This is nice," Sirius said sarcastically to break the ice.

"I'm not wearing any slap am I?" I muttered, dreading their screams when they saw me.

"Should you be?" Remus said and I grabbed my bag that was waiting patiently by my bed.

"Rose or anyone hasn't come by, right?" I asked, praying they hadn't.

"No," Lily said angrily, "They know but they don't care."

I shrugged, "Didn't expect them to."

Lily snatched away my foundation, "It's way too orange."  
>"Orange is in this season!" and snatched it back, "Anyway, what are you doing here at my death bed?"<p>

Peter said quietly, "We wanted to see how you were and Lily wouldn't let us come up by ourselves."

"Certainly not! You'd take advantage-"

I coughed, "No, I'd take advantage, Lily…"

She sighed as she knew this to be true, "You're just wasting your time-"

"Where did you learn to do that?" James asked, "Can you teach us?"

"My big brother taught me how. It's not as good as his yet, though."  
>"Your last name is Hope, right?" Sirius said, "Is your brother Eli?"<br>"Yes, how did –"  
>"I had to memorize the family trees at 8, it's not something to be proud of."<p>

"I have three big brothers. Eli is my favourite. Then there's Marcus and…Blunt…"

Remus raised his eyebrows, "The Hope family have problems."  
>"Yes and my father is the worst. He tried to ban werewolves from public places and even tried to ban muggle borns from Hogwarts. It's ridiculous."<p>

Sirius pulled something out of his pocket, "Oh, these fell out of your pocket earlier."

My eyes almost popped out of my head as I grabbed them back, "Well, at least they aren't blasted to pieces. And you're fine?"  
>Sirius gave me an odd look, "Why wouldn't I be?"<p>

"No reason…"  
>"They're just a normal pack of cards, aren't they?" Sirius asked.<p>

I snapped, "There's some things you don't talk about. You didn't take any photos of me sleeping, did you?"

James cursed, "I knew I should have brought my camera!"  
>Lily thwacked him one.<p>

Dinner. Finally. I was soooooooooooooo hungry. Rose dragged me down next to Abigail (or was it April?) and we settled down for a simple salad.

Rose, as always, began the conversation, "They're quite cute Flora, for your first day."

I smiled at the attention but Rose began insulting the other students before I could think about commenting.

"Is his hair grey?"

The boy in question was short and in his second year but he had a condition that made his hair grey and made him look a lot older, like an old man.

"Ick, look at those girls' shoes. Are they second hand?"

She was in third year and her parents were very poor so, yes, they were second hand. But they were just a tad unclean, just needed a good polish…

"Does anyone have concealer? That girl has an awful spot problem!"

She did have a few spots but they were very small and the few freckles she had were cute.

Often, Rose gave us a chance to prove ourselves and improve our ranking by giving us a question.

For example, "What do you think of Peppers jumper? Diana?"

The incorrect answer would be, "oh, it's totally designer."

The correct answer would be, "It's awful, I mean, it looks totally old and, like, the colour just so doesn't suit him."

Depending on the person, the piece of clothing being insulted/the actual person, Rose's mood, the incorrect answer would be correct one and the correct answer would be incorrect. Sometimes, Rose wouldn't accept any answer (even if you got it right) and preferred to keep people on their edge of their seats. She did like being unpredictable.

It all depended on if you could read her not and (to be honest) a shit load of luck.

"Hey, Flora, tell me about Sarah Phillips hair?"

The last few minutes had been a mix of insults and compliments so it was a toughie, I looked at Sarah. She was a tiny winy diddy bit chubby (basically I was jealous of her massive boobies) from Hufflepuff with a little acne on her forehead. Her face was round and innocent, she looked very sweet. Her hair was a different matter; it was in a plain pony tail pulled back so tightly it hurt to look. She wasn't the type of person Rose would like, not by a long shot. But her hair was a lovely honey colour… I couldn't be too mean.

"It doesn't suit her," I began and felt all eyes on me, ready to see what the newbie slut was capable of, "But it's a lovely colour. It would be nice if she had a fringe, don't you think, Rose?"

Constructive criticism and a chance for Rose to take all the credit, "Exactly, just what I was thinking. She has such a cute face shape; it'd be a shame if she didn't have her hair down. The spots are on her forehead and a little fringe would cover them perfectly."

Next, to suck up, "You're so right, Rose. I didn't even think of that. Gosh, you so go into fashion."

Rose was very pleased with herself and poor April (or was it Abigail?) thought it was safe to eat a small cupcake when Rose was on a 'diet'.

"Why are you eating that cupcake, Abigail? I mean, April? I thought you were helping me on my diet!" Rose said and no sugar, yummy calories were touched.

My green salad was very nice, if a little plain. It was one of the meals that reminded me of Eli, as he had to keep in shape and was forever eating salads.

The bell rang and we shuffled back to History of Magic, as it was a double lesson.

We queued up outside but a Professor stopped me talking to the others, "Flora Hope? I'm the Divination Professor, Professor Berry. Would you mind meeting me in my office after class?"

I'm not sure how to describe Professor Berry, except that he was simply handsome. His black hair was short and messy, his eyes were carved out of frozen water (so blue they were almost white) and some stubble around his chin, showing how young he was.

"Richard Berry?" I said, my mind working once more.

He nodded, "You're in Gryffindor, aren't you? Then my prediction is true, even if it is small… You will stand up for your friends, Miss Hope. You will accept them."

"I –Um, yes, sir," thinking how odd the topic had become.

He smiled, "People aren't always what they seem, you see? No, not yet, but you will. Very soon in fact. Just to be safe, Miss Hope, will you please pay attention this lesson? I know I am asking a lot, but the fates are certain…"

He nodded and walked away, his hands behind his back, looking quite serious. Most would think him mad but Richard Berry was one of the greatest fortune tellers in history. Thankfully, he was on Dumbledore's side and was known for keeping quiet on most matters but he seemed so aloof, I couldn't help but think him powerful. He was barely 20, with no family (Possibly murdered by Voldemort or in hiding). He was pure blood but Voldemort didn't like him very much. Berry was a child protégée and at 17, Voldemort took him to his lair and tortured him for a prediction on the war.

"The fates will kill the favoured one first,

And next shall be the one cursed.

My Lord, head these words of warning,

And wait, as the victory shall come in the morning.

Whose it shall be is in discussion as both sides,

Have watched their love ones curse and die.

Your time will come, despite your desire,

You will go down as a liar."

Of course, Voldemort had made many lies already so the prediction was about him. I didn't say who would win, just that many would die. Obviously, the Ministry didn't like this idea (it lowered moral) so they banned it for 'educational purposes'. Most were waiting for Richard Berry's death in the newspapers. Whether it would be the Ministry that cracked first or if Voldy decided to have another go at blasting him to tiny pieces, I didn't know. I felt that Berry didn't know either…

Quite funny to be the greatest fortune teller of your generation but unable to predict your own death…

"Werewolves are dangerous for society. No doubt you will learn more about them in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Remus went pale, "The library has a fantastic collection on werewolves deaths and how to kill them," Remus clutched his quill so hard it snapped, "Each full moon they happily slaughter their so called friends," Was Remus growling?, "And one bite from this monster can turn a normal human into their kind," Remus gripped his desk and one of legs broke, who knew Remus was so strong?, "They have excellent strength even in human form and it's been known for them to rip apart human beings," Remus looked around the room like he was nervous, "Thankfully, werewolves are not accepted in today's society," Remus sat bolt upright and looked ahead, trying to make it seem like he wasn't bothered by the lecture and my mind clicked. Why else would he be like that? Berry's words finally made sense (well, it didn't take that long but still…).

I felt the urgent need to do something before Remus threw a fit or ran out the room, "Sir, are werewolves werewolves out of choice? Except for a few nights of the year they are perfectly normal. With the right amount of care and…**acceptance**… werewolves are totally human. It's just us stopping them living a normal life. I mean, imagine if a werewolf was in this room! They wouldn't like the things you just said, would they Professor? It would certainly come back to **bite** you…"

Even as a ghost that couldn't be bitten by werewolves, he was easy to freak out, "Y-yes, I suppose so."

We were dismissed and I felt Remus tap me on my shoulder.

"That was very kind of you. Thank you," he said and I glanced around, I didn't think anyone had heard but just to be safe…

I blinked, "What are you thanking me for? I just stood up for the right thing."

Sirius joined us, "What are you to up to?"

"Ah, Sirius, just the man I need!" I said, "We were discussing, since werewolves are stronger and faster than humans, if they would be better in bed."

Remus gagged.

"Well, I suppose they would be," Sirius said.

"Excellent, must remember that, right, Remus?"  
>He stuttered, "No! I mean, um, no, no, no , n-n-n—n-oooooooo…."<p>

Sirius rolled his eyes, "What is up with you?"  
>I winked suggestively, "I have an appointment for Professor Berry. Wouldn't want to be late for that, now, would I? Oh, Remus would you like to join us? I think it would be fun-"<p>

"NO!" he coughed, "I mean, no, thank you. I would like to look up something in the library about, um, shield spells."  
>"Shame," My eyes lit up, "Oh, Sirius, do you want to come with me?"<br>Remus answered for him, "NO! I mean, he's going to watch Quidditch practice with James today."  
>"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot another time, Flo?"<p>

"Maybeeeee," I said suggestively and winked at Remus, his face getting red. Oh, I loved it when my boys got embarrassed. Muhahahahaha, "Dear God, I am evil," I muttered.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing," I said, "Just got to go!"

I waved and blew a kiss, which Sirius pretended to catch and faked his death by falling backwards and accidently falling into the nearby broom cupboard whilst the door was open.

The Divination Classroom was near the very top of the tower, and was a strange room to say the least. The rich wood made the room feel like home and the rich blues were comforting, if a little dark. Professor Berry sat on a padded chair in the middle of the room , surrounded by books and tables that made a circle topped with a crystal ball. A single candle was the only light but it illuminated his features so softly…

"Child of the flower," he said, "I see you have uncovered the moons secret."

"Oh, you mean Remus… Does James know? What about Peter and Sirius?"

"They know nothing but with time they will," he clicked his fingers and other candles sparked on.

"Sir, when is the next full moon?"

"4 days. There is no cure and there is little you can do to help."  
>"I wish there was more I could-"<p>

"Even a thought, a prayer will help. A boy like Remus Lupin needs all the help he can get."  
>"He's scared of rejection."<p>

"Yes. However, this is not what I wished to talk about. Tell me, have you ever had a vision before?"

The gentle glow of the candles and his sweet voice made me want to tell him so badly, "I have. Just a few, though and nothing massive."

"A vision is a vision."

"Well, the first was about 4 years ago. At least, that's the first I remember. My eldest brother was told to marry but I had a split vision… I one he was happy with a family in Japan the other with a woman who hated him. I don't like my eldest brother very much but he's still my brother and I want him to happy. I put a book about purebloods in Japan and he was on the next Floo to Japan."

"The next?" Berry asked patiently.

"My brother Eli. I had a vision he fell off his broom because of a beater and ordered him to practice evasion techniques. Since then he's become one of the most well-known players in the Wasps, next to Bagman, of course. "

"Do you mind giving me a vision now?"  
>I shifted uncomfortably, "I could try. What about?"<br>He said, "Do not be startled by what you see. What you are going to see is the past and you will relive it. I'm sorry but it is necessary."

I gulped, "I don't really understand-"

I stopped talking as my breath stopped, Berry leaned in and I could feel his heart beating. Oh, God, forgive me if I do anything rash! He whispered something unintelligible in my ear and moved away (I was sort of disappointed) but my eyes went dizzy (is that possible?). I went dizzy (better) and I saw things.

Flashes of blood, a fist, a scary man, a banshee of a woman, two scared boys, a boy climbing out of his bedroom window, a wand, a spell, impact, screaming, pain, pain, pain, pain and more bloody pain. I screamed as the other voice screamed, it sounded familiar, as if confused by this amount of pain.

"Disgusting boy, talking to mudbloods! Haven't we raised you right!"

I felt so empty, so alone. It reminded me of my own family but worse because this person fought against them, instead of hiding and doing as they were told. I felt so cowardly for not doing so. This person, whatever their name, were amazing. What had the Professor said?

Oh, just a few words…

"Sirius Orion Black?"

I stopped crying and once again awoke in the hospital bed.

Lily was holding my hand. No, it was more like I had clung to her. I sat up and cried out as I felt a reminder of my torture in my back.

"My back… Why does it hurt this much?"

I looked at Lily's hand and immediately lessened my grip; I could see my nail marks where I had gripped so hard.

"What happened?" I asked, "I don't understand…"

Professor Berry spoke, "You saw a vision. Tell me what you saw, as it is very important… You can help by telling me."

I couldn't see properly, I couldn't tell who was in that room, "It will help Sirius if I tell you?"  
>"Yes, child."<p>

"I saw this evil banshee who kept screaming at me, I mean, Sirius and she hit Sirius and there was this other boy. He seemed scared but he didn't help because he didn't want to be hurt himself. Sirius climbed out of his bedroom window and went to the muggle park and played cricket. He liked it. He was accepted… But when he got home his father caught him and he said this spell. I can't remember it exactly but it really hurt. Then he took off his belt and started hitting Sirius… I felt everything."

"I see. Mr Black, it is not my place as such but I will see what I can do to improve your home life."

I held my head, "Professor, is Sirius here?"  
>"I'm here."<br>"I'm officially embarrassed."  
>Sirius joked, "So you should be. You saw my room. You'll be seeing me in my underwear next."<br>I was silent.

"You didn't, did you?"

"No, it was worse…" I told him, "I saw your brother wearing just a towel after his green bubble bath."

He laughed, "I sort of feel sorry for you."

There was a bang and my father joined us. Such a horrid man. He held my chin and swore violently, "First my youngest son goes into Quidditch now this. Why can't you be like Blunt? Marry a pureblood and live without disgracing my family's name. Even Marcus is better than you. At least he focuses on his studies. Look at you, forever with those silly cards that your mother died with. She was a filthy squid, stupid girl and I see you are little better. Never mind, I will find a decent husband for you yet. Perhaps you will leave Hogwarts a year early."

Usually I'd say "Yes, father" and carry on with my pitiful life but not anymore.

"I don't want a husband you pick for me! If he's anything like you he'll be so far up his own backside to give a damn about me!"

Father slapped me and I felt alive for the first time. I spat in his face, "Say hi to the woman I should call mother, you are no father of mine."  
>"You are my daughter and you will realize this. You will do as I say!"<p>

He stormed out of the room and I crashed out of bed, kicking a chair to vent out my anger. In the girls toilets I reapplied everything so it looked like I had had a very nice chat with Professor Berry before talking to some girls in my class and laughing and having a pleasant evening. Of course, that was the total lie I was going with.

I thought the fake me would be like a switch, with me able to turn it off and on at will. But it wasn't working like that at all. Somehow, this fakery was creeping up to me, corrupting me slowly. When I had it on, I felt a bit more confident but I knew I still looked terrible compared to everyone else. That was it, I was constantly comparing myself to others. When I was natural, which wasn't very often, I felt insecure and wrong, like I wasn't me anymore. In reality, which was the fake me, really?

Who was I, anyway?


End file.
